Equal but Opposite
by UnoriginalToast
Summary: For every action, there is an equal but opposite reaction. This is the creed Zak Saturday lives by. But perhaps, "opposite" doesn't mean bad and his equal isn't as scary as he thinks. [Rewritten old fic from 10 years ago, Shitass OC-centric]


_Okay so I can explain..._ _See, when I was in 8th grade, I LOVED The Secret Saturdays. Absolutely loved it. I had just moved to another state and this show really helped me get through a difficult time. Part of the reason why it helped was because I discovered fan fiction and writing and that opened up all new possibilities for me. And, well, we've all been to 8th grade. My OCs were bad, and I wrote a story "Equal But Opposite" under the pen name Kishira and it was baaaad. But now, 10 years later, I want to try writing it again. I'm usually not a fan of OC-centric fics, so it's taken a lot to even post this but idgaf so here ya go._ _And if you look up the old fic, please don't be mean to little me! And I may come back and write a serious fic for TSS because I'm rewatching now and love it!_ _Alright, Enjoy some family bonding and some better-written shitass OCs._

* * *

The trees and bushes passed by in a blur of green and brown. Twigs snapped in rhythm beneath the boy's feet as he willed himself to go faster, quicker, further through the jungle. The air was hot and humid and sweat speckled his forehead, and he wondered how long it would take before he simply couldn't move any further. But he had to keep going because he'd lost his only weapon, an ancient and beautiful claw that controlled his powers, and his family was up the river he'd lost sight of an hour ago. If only he'd actually listened to his parents for once and not gone off exploring around a strange part of the Amazon Jungle.

Somewhere, hopefully far behind him, was a man with long wispy white hair and a scary white face to match. He moved above the trees with what Zak's mother called magic, and what his father considered to be some sort of hypo-hover technology. Either way, he had the advantage over the boy because he could take to the skies and Zak, alas, could not.

To his delight, the forest opened up and Zak found himself running at top speed towards what looked to be a cliff. He stopped short, his feet teetering on the edge and peered cautiously down. It wasn't the largest cliff in the world, but it wasn't a short drop either. Probably about twenty feet, give or take, and for a boy as short as he was, it would be quite the fall. But, he didn't have time to contemplate the safety of the cliff because he heard the evil man, Argost, shouting behind him. He took in a deep breath for courage, let it out to trick his body into relaxation, grabbed his nose and jumped.

He felt the wind rushing up to meet him and his stomach dropped as though he was on a rollercoaster. He found himself grinning madly, the adrenaline junkie that he was. This was fun. Well, minus getting chased by a dangerous evil man.

And then the water smacked him like he'd taken a brick of concrete to his whole body. The pain startled him and he almost lost himself and took a surprised gasp of air before hitting the water, but, he held firm and became encompassed by the warm murky river. He fell far and struggled to swim back to the surface, but eventually broke through with a gasp. The current pulled him, though, and he wasn't strong enough to break free of it.

That was fine, he figured until he heard the unmistakable roar of a waterfall and realized that he was about to be thrown off another cliff whose height he couldn't gauge. "Help!" He called, his head bobbing up and down in the water. He reached his hand up and out, hoping to grab onto a passing rock or branch, or perhaps get close enough to the river bank to pull himself out.

And then, to his immense surprise, his hand met another and he stopped, his arm tugging painfully in his shoulder. But, he could forgive the pain for the feeling of being dragged through the water, and then up and out of the river. And then he lay there, panting, wondering what had happened and how it had all gone down so quickly.

"Are you okay?" a voice called and Zak found himself looking up to see… himself. No, not himself. He balled his fists and rubbed his eyes as he tried to sit up. When he blinked again, he found himself kneeling before a young girl, no older than himself, with long black hair and dark eyes. She was paler than he was, but it felt like he was looking in a girl-ified mirror. He felt uncomfortable, but he also felt a strange kinship.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He glanced around and stood against the added weight of the water in his clothes trying to drag him down. "I need to get back to my parents. Have you seen, uh…" He considered how he was going to explain a giant flying airship. "A big plane?"

"The one that landed just beyond those trees?" she asked, pointing to his left. He nodded, supposing there couldn't have been another giant plane landing in the middle of the jungle. "Alright, let's go." She stood as well and for the first time, Zak noticed the bow and arrow she had next to her. It was a decent looking thing, small and built well against her height. She had a quiver of arrows she wore on her back and seemed to have plenty of ammunition for the walk back to the airship.

"You don't have to," Zak tried. "Really, it's okay. Saving me is plenty."

"You fell off a cliff," the girl smirked as she started to walk in the direction Zak pointed in. "I think I know this forest a little better than you do."

That, Zak figured, he couldn't really argue with, though he also felt his parents wouldn't be thrilled about him talking to a stranger. Then again, this stranger seemed to be around his age, so did that count in the whole "stranger danger" thing? Did the reincarnation of Kur need to follow stranger danger? He figured that, at the very least, he would have a decent argument if his parents did have an issue.

"So, where are you from?" the boy asked with a sideways glance towards the girl as they made their way through a barely trodden path in the forest.

"Here," she responded. "I've lived in this forest my whole life."

"By yourself?" the boy asked incredulously. She was no older than he was, yet he felt so young compared to how authoritative she was.

"No, of course not." She turned to look at him for a moment, her eyes searching him, but her lips twisted into a small smile. Then, slowly, it faded before she turned back to the path they were following. "Well, not until lately. My tribe dispersed a few weeks ago. The government came in to weed them out. Some died, some left. But, I didn't have a family, so I didn't have anywhere to go. And, well, I kinda didn't want to die. So I stayed here."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Zak responded, his boyish mentality getting the better of him. "No bedtimes, you can eat all the cookies you want and watch whatever you want!"

The girl rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see. "Yes, and I have no electricity, no cookies, and no television. It's a paradise." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Zak instantly felt foolish. She saw him blush and look away out of the corner of her eyes and her gaze softened a little. "It's pretty cool, though. I know this jungle like the back of my hand. And I'm not a half bad archer."

Zak smiled at that. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Kira."

"I'm Zak."

"Well, Zak, looks like we're here." She pushed aside a few large leaves and they found themselves in the clearing that the airship had landed in. Doc and Drew were checking out the local flora when they approached, and Drew was the first to look up.

"Zak!" she hurried over, noticing that his clothes were dripping wet. "Where did you go? Fisk came back an hour ago, and you know you're not supposed to go wandering off by yourself." She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him, but her gaze wasn't too harsh, especially considering all that the boy usually got himself into. Peering behind him, she looked at the girl and struggled to push aside a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her lips pursed, she asked, "And who's your friend?"

"Kira," Zak replied, all too happy to get change the direction of the conversation. "She helped me get back here. I was chased by Argost and jumped off a cliff! It was wild!"

"Argost is here?" Doc, who had come over, asked in surprise.

"You jumped off a cliff?!" Drew yelled at the exact same time.

"It's no biggie!" Zak put his hands up in surrender, and the looks on his parents' faces softened.

"Thanks for bringing him home," Doc said to the girl, who was awkwardly trying to find a way out of the conversation. He placed his hand on Zak's shoulder and the boy smiled up at his father.

"Oh, no problem," She smiled. "It's probably for the best that someone was there to guide him. The jungle can be pretty confusing, even to the most trained eye."

"We're about ready for dinner, why don't you stay?" Drew asked. "We've been studying some of the flora here and I have a few questions. Plus, a meal is the least we can do to repay you bringing our boy back."

Kira thought for a brief moment. It was getting a little late, but hunting had been tough the last few days. A good meal could put her ahead a week at least.

"Alright, that would be great!


End file.
